White Winter
by beanO
Summary: Formelly known as "Merry Christmas, Lana" but i missed my deadline of Christmas. I thought i would finish this before i start another one. This story is about Clark and Lana. The things that should happen between them will happen..but when?
1. Intro.

-12.20.01-  
  
It was a day before Smallville High School would break for the holiday vacation. There were festive lights, holiday reeds, and people dressed up as Santa Claus that manifested the streets of downtown Smallville. The homes of Smallville were an even more magnificent scene to witness. Each home was dripping with kaleidoscopic lights from the base of the house to the top of the roofs. And in the middle of this portrait like landscape, there stands Clark Kent lost in thought as he gazes at the cold December night sky. Lost in deep thought, he does not even hear his mother walk up the stairs of the man-made fortress of a barn.  
  
"Clark, you father and I are heading into Metropolis on Friday. We were wondering if you wanted to come with us." His mother said.  
  
Clark went through a mental list thinking to himself if he had forgot anything. Cards, wrapping paper, bows, presents, and lots of masking tape. Nope, the diligent Clark Kent had done all his shopping two weeks in advanced.  
  
"No thanks, I'm set. Mom, you should have been more like your son and done all your last minute Christmas shopping a little earlier." Clark answered with a slight grin on his face.  
  
With that said, Martha Kent gave Clark a stern look as to say "Don't push it buddy."  
  
And she was off. When the loving mother reached the bottom of the stairs she announced to Clark  
  
"Come in the house now Clark! It's too cold for you to stay up there this long!"  
  
Clark knew his mother would get mad if he objected to her, so he reluctantly strolled down the stairs and met with his mother at the bottom.  
  
"Clark, are you okay? You look like you are trying to solve the problems of the world." Mrs. Kent said with deep concern.  
  
"Oh? Don't worry I'm fine. I'm just trying to remember where I was hiding your Christmas present Mom." Clark said with another grin.  
  
As the two walked to the house, Clark thought to himself "Everything is fine. Nothing has changed from last year. Pete is headed to Gotham to spend Christmas with his grandparents. Chloe would be off to New York with her dad to be with her aunts and uncles. Lana and Whitney would be spending Christmas together like they have been doing ever since they started going out and I'll stay home again."  
  
When they reached the door to the house, Clark let out a big sigh and stepped in. 


	2. A Simple Song.

12.21.01  
  
RRRRIIIIINNNNGGG!!!!!!!  
  
The clock at Smallville High School had finally struck three o'clock. When walking through the halls, you could tell there was a certain buzz among the students and faculty alike. They had been waiting patiently for a full month for this day to come.  
  
"CLARK!"  
  
When Clark turned around to see who was calling him, he was greeted with nothing more than two smiles from his two best friends, Pete and Chloe.  
  
"Hey, we are still on for tonight right?" Pete questioned.  
  
"What's tonight?" A puzzled Clark asked.  
  
"What do you mean what's tonight?! Did you forget again? Tonight is the annual farewell trio party as we each go our separate ways for the next week or so." Chloe said.  
  
"OH! Right. I almost forg..."  
  
Clark lost his train of thought when he saw Whitney and Lana walk by screaming at each other.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GO?! WE AGREED A MONTH AGO THAT WE WOULD GO TO FLORIDA TOGETHER WITH OUR OTHER FRIENDS!" Whitney exclaimed.  
  
"Whitney, I'm not going to talk about this here."  
  
Then Lana calmly walked away as though nothing had happened. Passing students didn't even care about them two, this constant bickering between the two had not been an uncommon site these days. But as the other students walked by, Clark just watched on.  
  
"Clark! So are you coming or not?"  
  
"Huh...? Oh, yea I'll be there. How about we meet at six at the Beanary?" Clark asked.  
  
They all agreed and walked in the direction to the bus.  
  
-Later that day-  
  
"Lana, I'm sorry. What more do you want me to say? You know we both agreed to go." Whitney said over the phone.  
  
"No, Whitney. You agreed with yourself that we would go. You only assumed that I would do whatever you wanted me to do. And if I know you well enough, I bet you already bought the tickets." Lana argued.  
  
There was dead silence over the phone as Whitney was smacked by every word Lana was throwing at him.  
  
"Alright. Look, if you don't want to go. That's perfectly fine with me."  
  
Then Whitney hung up the phone.  
  
Lana then let out a deep sigh. As she went to sit on the windowsill she thought to herself "I'm so tired of this. I'm tired of fighting, I'm tired of being a trophy, I'm tired of people expecting so many things from me." As she looked out the window, she saw him, Clark Kent. He looked like he was walking back from town and on his way back home. As Lana looked on, a million questions were racing through her mind. "Why is he walking, isn't that a mile and a half walk? What does he have planned for Christmas? Why does he look so miserable? Is everything ok?" As more and more question flowed through her head, the phone rang again. She had no doubt in her mind that this was Whitney again making a last ditch effort to try and convince her to come along.  
  
-Outside Lana's House-  
  
As Clark was walking side by side with the street, he could not help to think about what Pete and Chloe would be doing on the plane. Would they open the gifts that he got them? Are they going to have fun? While Clark was still pondering these questions, he stopped for a moment and looked up to find Lana's house. As Clark walked by her house a smile that stretched from ear to ear found it's way to Clark's face when he started to think about the reaction Lana would have when he gave her the present he got for her. Clark had asked Nell for a picture of Lana's parents. At first, Nell felt a bit reluctant to give Clark the picture, but after he explained what he was going to use it for she gave him the picture with a smile and told him "She is going to love that."  
  
As Clark trotted along he saw the familiar view of a sign that read "Kent's Farm."  
  
-Inside the Kent's Home-  
  
"Clark! We're headed to Metropolis now! You know that if there is any reason you need to reach us, just call the number on the frig!" Mrs. Kent exclaimed.  
  
"Alright Mom! Remember to get me something nice!" Clark answered.  
  
When Clark heard his parents drive off, he knew exactly what he was going to do. Forget the broccoli his mom left him, he wanted something good. He picked up the phone and started dialing the pizza place asking for a jumbo size pie with extra cheese. After he placed his order he went over to his fortress in the barn. When Clark stepped outside, he thought he felt something on the top of his head. As he was going to put his hand on his head to see what it was, he saw it. One by one, they were falling from sky slowly and delicately like leaves off of a tree. It was finally snowing in Smallville.  
  
When Clark got to the barn he went up the stairs and was headed to his telescope. But before venturing into the outer limits of space, he turned on the radio and started singing along to an N'Sync song. He never really liked the band, but he thought the songs were very catchy. Clark, knowing nobody was around, he started singing louder and louder. When the song had finished playing, there was silence for a moment. Until a faint giggle followed by clapping broke the silence. When the wide-eyed Clark heard the clapping he instantaneously turned bright red and turned around immediately.  
  
And there stood Lana Lang. 


	3. Let It Snow.

"I didn't realize you were so musically gifted Clark."  
  
"Oh...umm...what are you...I mean...I was just..." The stunned Clark replied.  
  
The overwhelmingly embarrassed Clark Kent couldn't even look Lana directly in the eyes. He wondered why she was there at the worst possible time, why is she even here? Wasn't she supposed to hop on a plane with the king himself, Whitney? But Clark didn't want to question why his beloved had blessed him with her presence.  
  
"Clark, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I think you have a marvelous voice. Maybe you'll give N'Sync a run for their money someday." Lana laughingly said.  
  
Clark felt a hot flash coursing through his body. He was left without words. Lana liked his singing. He didn't need to know anything more.  
  
Clark regained his composure, he openly took a deep breath and said "We all have some kind of hidden talent, Lana. It's only a matter of when and how you find it."  
  
Lana nodded her head in affirmation, but her face told a whole other story. Her slight cheerful smile quickly changed to a dispirited frown.  
  
"Lana, what's wrong? Are you ok?"  
  
"I...Clark do you ever...I mean have you ever..." As Lana struggled to find the right words to say she thought to herself, "Damn, what am I doing here? Am I going to continue to come to Clark every time I have a problem?"  
  
She stopped for a moment to sort out her words and feelings, but instead she said,  
  
"I'm sorry Clark. I don't mean to intrude on you all the time." Lana paused for a moment, bit down on her lip and continued, "I think I should just go. I'm sorry."  
  
Lana hesitated for a second but forced herself to walk down the stairs.  
  
A puzzled Clark Kent looked on as his angel walked away from him, step by step. He continued to just watch out his window as she slowly drifted into the night. But he couldn't just watch anymore. He couldn't just let her go feeling unhappy and unsatisfied. So, with lighting fast speed he darted his way down the stairs and caught up with Lana halfway down his dirt driveway.  
  
"Lana wait!" Clark stopped in front of her and pretended to catch his breath.  
  
"Clark, what are you doing? Go back, it's cold."  
  
"No, I'm fine. I thought you might get bored along the way, so I thought I would walk with you." Clark said with a minor grin.  
  
Lana smiled and accepted the unexpected company.  
  
The potential match made in heaven faded into the snow filled landscape in tranquility.  
  
Lana ended the silence by asking Clark,  
  
"Clark, do you like the snow?"  
  
"Of course. Who doesn't"  
  
"I remember my dad never liked the snow. I remember when I was young, my mother and I would always make a family of snowmen, one for each family member. But of course, my dad never made his. I always made a snowman for my dad. The only time my father went outside in the snow was to take a picture with the snowmen family..."  
  
By the time Lana had finished her story the two had arrived at her house. Clark stopped at the beginning of her lawn and watched her walk up to the door. When the door opened, Nell saw Clark in the distance and gave him a friendly wave then when Lana walked in, she too gave Clark a wave. After the door had closed, Clark began to walk home, until an idea popped into his head. With a smile he walked onto Lana's front lawn and went to work.  
  
After a couple of seconds, Clark stepped back and admired his work. He thought to himself, "She is going to love this." Then he started to walk home.  
  
And there on the front lawn stood three snowmen. 


	4. Snow Fight!

12.22.01  
  
"AAAOOOOHHHHHAAAAAHHHH! ! !" Clark yawned, after a good LONG night's sleep.  
  
"Oh man, I'm really hungry." Clark said, after realizing he never ate the pizza that was supposed to be dinner last night.  
  
He stepped out of bed, put his pants and sweater on, and walked towards the door. He paused momentarily to check his reflection in the mirror, only to find the familiar sight of a jungle slapped on his head. He let out a slight grin and headed out the door.  
  
When Clark reached the bottom of the stairs he plopped down on the coach, grabbed the remote control to his TV, and started to flip through the channels. When he landed on MTV, he felt satisfied and went over to the kitchen to ask his mom to cook him something.  
  
"Mom, can you..." Clark stopped when he had noticed his house being awkwardly quiet and his mom not in the kitchen preparing breakfast. As Clark stood in the middle of the kitchen scratching his head, MTV News popped up on the television...  
  
"...Metropolis has been known as a city that would stop for nothing, until today. A massive snowstorm that hit Middle America has left a trail of snow to mark its territory. A trail of four and a half feet high snow. Residents of Metropolis are urged not to go outside as the Public Works Dept. Of Metropolis are doing all they can to get the city running again. All flights scheduled for the holidays have been grounded until further notice..."  
  
"FOUR AND HALF FEET?! It wasn't snowing that much last night...was it?" Clark thought to himself. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw a strange red light rapidly blinking. Clark turned around and saw that it was his answering machine. He walked over the black box and pushed the button, hoping that it was his parents.  
  
-BLEEP-"Clark? Clark wake up...pick up the phone Clark. Martha, I think he is sleeping, he isn't picking up the phone. Clark pick up the phone...Ok Clark, there is a huge blizzard passing by and we needed a place to stay for the night so we are at your Aunt's house so don't worry son. We will be back as soon as possible..." –BLEEP-  
  
"Hmm...did it snow that much?" Clark asked himself as he walked over to the window.  
  
He walked over to the curtains and pushed both sides away, only to be struck by a bright flash of white.  
  
--Metropolis--  
  
Martha Kent stood next to the window in her sister's less then lavish apartment. Her eyes caught the site of small children gliding on the mounds of snow on their sleighs, children catapulting snowballs across the streets, and some children just trying to climb out of small ditches. She shifted her head so her forehead touched the cold glass and sighed. Jonathan walked up to his wife with two cups of hot chocolate handed her the steamy hot cup. He took a look outside and caught a glimpse of the children five stories below. A faint smile came across his face when he saw a fairly young man and a little boy on his shoulders. He rubbed his wife's shoulder and told her:  
  
"Do you remember when Clark was younger we would send him out back to play in the snow, and he would come naked because he slapped on all his clothes on a snowman he built?"  
  
Martha Kent let out a diminutive laugh and replied, "Sure do, I remember when it first happened I got so worried that he was cold. But he was unfazed by the weather...Jonathan, do you think he is alright?"  
  
"He is a young man now, Martha. I think he can manage himself well."  
  
"I guess your right. I wish I could call him, but the phone is dead."  
  
--Kent Farm--  
  
"AHH! It's done."  
  
Clark took a step back and admired his work.  
  
"I like it. Aggressive but subtle, loud yet quiet, complicated but yet so very simple."  
  
Clark whipped around so quickly, when he heard the voice, that he almost slashed his guest in the face with his hands.  
  
"Lex! What are you doing he..."  
  
"I think an even better question would be, what exactly are you standing in awe of Clark?"  
  
Clark couldn't help but laugh, because every year someone would ask what a huge mound of snow would be doing underneath the window in the barn.  
  
"It's something Pete and I did ever since we were kids. You can do lots with it," Clark said as he started walking towards the barn, "Like you can climb to the window and just jump out and roll the rest of the way down or...well I actually can't think of much else, but I give you my word Lex it's fun."  
  
Lex stood in front of Clark with a raised eyebrow, and said "No, that's alright. I actually just came down here to see if you needed your driveway plowed, but I can see you have that covered already with Mt. Everest over there. Hey, Clark! I saw that Lana is out shoveling her driveway by herself. Why don't you head on over there and offer your assistance?"  
  
Clark looked up at the mischievous Lex Luthor and said "O..."  
  
"Alright, get in my car I'll drive you there."  
  
--Lana's Home--  
  
Lana was working hard to clear her driveway of the seemingly endless amounts of white powder that covered the ground. Her concentration was broken when she heard a door slam and snow crunched as the figure walked closer to Lana.  
  
"Lana, would you like some assistance?" Clark asked with a smile that spread ear to ear. He stood at the end of her driveway and had to yell.  
  
"Could you Clark?" Lana responded. She continued when Clark walked over to her, "Nell got sick and she needed the driveway shoveled. I was going to call someone with a truck to plow the driveway but the phones are dead."  
  
Clark walked closer to Lana and saw that she had only finished a small portion of the driveway.  
  
"Clark, how did you know I needed help?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, Lex said he saw you alone and thought I should help."  
  
Clark and Lana kept talking about different things, everything from school to corn. Clark was charming with his own sarcastic jokes and Lana was intellectual with her smart comments. By the time the duo had finished there was awkward silence.  
  
Clark took a quick glance and Lana only to find her looking at the snow.  
  
"Here is my chance..." Clark thought to himself.  
  
He took his shovel and picked up enough snow to cover it and threw it over his shoulders...onto Lana.  
  
"OH MY GOD! THAT'S REALLY COLD!"  
  
And with that Lana took her shovel and threw pounds of snow at Clark and he retaliated with his own avalanche of snow.  
  
When Clark took a short break to get a better grip on the handle, Lana jumped on his back and shoved his face in snow. Clark turned around and buried Lana head in the mound of powder and tried covering her face with as much snow as he could, as fast as he could. While Lana struggled to get her arm free, she knocked Clark's left arm from under him and he collapse to the side of Lana, inched from her lips. They laid deadlocked in a mindless stare until...  
  
"Whitney!" Lana yelled. 


End file.
